roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Building
Synopsis Casper, Miranda, Liam, and Charlotte are to be members of Gale city’s newest crime fighting group, the Storm Force. Having returned from a mission, the story begins with Casper AKA Fray stepping into an office. Once inside, He finds his mentor, Clair Voyance, sitting behind a desk. She asks Casper how the mission went, and he tells her that it went well. After some prodding, Casper reveals that the mission didn’t go as smoothly as he would’ve liked, and Clair is disappointed in him having seen the devastation on the news. Casper resolves to do better in the future and Clair lets him know that she wants him to collect the others and form an official team. Casper promises not to let her down and she points out that he’d have a much easier time leading if he would only use his powers. Clair mentions that she has somewhere for the team to use but leaves without explicitly telling him where to go. Fray is doubtful but is able to find the address on her computer. Casper thinks about the fastest way to assemble the team and decides to meet with Miranda AKA Tempest at her apartment. He climbs the building and knocks on the window. Miranda is confused but removes a number of glowing symbols to allow him inside. Once inside, he lets her know of his intention to get the team together. Miranda asks if he intends to include the same people as the previous mission and he confirms that this is the case. Casper informs Miranda that he knows of a place where they can base themselves and she admits that it would likely be better than her apartment. Miranda is encouraged to let the others know and decides to first call Charlotte AKA Spark. Having been notified by Miranda of where to meet, Charlotte has a brief conversation with her robotic companion, Skip, who appears to resemble a German Shepherd. Charlotte is excited at being able to meet with Casper again and mentions that she’s figured out his secret identity. Charlotte walks into her garage up to a bike fitted with an engine, tassels on the handlebars and a planeswalker card in the spokes. Skip takes his place on the back and they head off towards their destination. Receiving a call from Miranda, Liam gathers his things. He speaks briefly with his mother and decides to exit the house by leaping out the window and down the side of the building. Back at Miranda’s apartment, they converse briefly, and Miranda asks Casper if they should wear their suits. Casper suggests that it might be best to look professional for their first meeting as a team and he waits for Miranda to suit up. Realising that flying would be much quicker than walking, Miranda asks Casper if he would like a lift. They are uncomfortable but quickly make their way to 4 Storm Street. The group arrives at the location given to them by Clair and discover that it’s directly above the local pizzeria, Pizza Force. Casper and Miranda are the first to arrive and decide to wait for the others inside. Unlocking the door to room 145, they discover that the place consists of a large open space equipped with a kitchen area and computer terminal. Miranda and Casper speak briefly about where they are going to put things before Clair makes herself known to them. Clair introduces herself to Miranda just as Charlotte arrives at the building. Charlotte is welcomed by Miranda and becomes star-struck when she notices Clair. Clair is somewhat overwhelmed by Charlotte’s rapid-fire questioning and begins to explain that the space is now theirs. Clair points out that they have also been granted access to a number of her files and Liam arrives at the base. She mentions that she’s gotten the group pizza which Charlotte immediately begins to eat. Now in a private setting, Skip is given permission to introduce himself to the group. Casper spends some time fussing over Skip who licks his face. Skip relays to Charlotte that he has acquired Casper’s DNA and she quietly praises his efforts. They begin to talk, and Charlotte brings up the need for the team to have a name. Clair excuses herself and Casper suggests that it might be better if they worked on establishing the base before they do anything else. The group breaks off and Miranda decides to set up some wards which, to Casper’s dismay, include fireworks. Casper is concerned that the fireworks might cause unnecessary damage but allows Miranda to continue as he is unable to come up with an alternative. Noticing that they are alone, he takes the opportunity to speak with Miranda about potentially causing a little less damage while they’re on missions. The conversation sours slightly when he asks her to be more careful and not to do anything stupid. Outwardly, Miranda appears nonplussed but Casper is briefly able to see a terrible force surrounding her. Charlotte notices as the conversation moves into Miranda’s room. Once there, Miranda attempts to comfort Casper. She says that there’s no need for him to be so worried and in return, he confides in her. Casper admits that while he is impressed by how powerful Liam and Miranda are, he is a little frightened by the sort of damage they can do. She reiterates that he shouldn’t worry so much, and he resolves to do better in the future. Unbeknownst to the pair, Skip records the entire conversation and covertly relays the information back to Charlotte. Moments later, Liam is telekinetically cleaning the base when he accidentally puts a hole in the wall and is accosted by Charlotte. Miranda intervenes and points out that Liam is new and not yet accustomed to his powers. Charlotte is confused and wonders why Liam hasn’t learnt like she did at the academy. Miranda lets her know that some people don’t get the opportunity to attend. Casper is quiet throughout the conversation as he dwells on his own failure to get into the academy. Casper lets Liam know that it is not impossible for him to go there one day but urges him to bring his powers under control quickly for the good of the team. Liam says that he’ll be fine and goes back to using his powers to clean. As Liam continues to move objects around, Casper tells Miranda that he hopes Liam learns to use his powers on more than just their belongings. Miranda attempts to ease his concerns, explaining that Liam is going through a big transition at the moment. Casper ends the conversation by saying that he’ll speak with him later. At the same time, Charlotte asks Liam how long he’s had his powers, and to Charlotte’s disappointment, he dodges the question. Fray watches as Charlotte walks away and leaves Skip to help Liam clean up. Finished with the conversation, Charlotte begins to work on some gadgetry and Skip lets Liam know that he’s still being watched. Miranda notices that neither Liam or Casper are taking the initiative to start a conversation and decides to physically bring them together. To break the ice, she speaks briefly about the missions she’s done before joining the team and excuses herself from the conversation. Now alone, Liam confides in Casper that he might need some help with being a superhero as he was never taught how to do it. Casper says that he’ll make sure that Liam has everything he needs and that all he has to do is follow him. Liam is frustrated at having to clean when they could be out fighting crime. And Casper assures him that cleaning the place up is useful because it allows them to do their work properly. He suggests that Liam set up the police scanner which Liam takes on board. Noticing that Liam is still visibly frustrated, Casper recites some advice he received from Clair about not being too eager to jump into a fight and Liam begrudgingly concedes the point. Having finished what she was working on, Charlotte returns and gives each member of the team a small pink box with a sparkly blue bow. At Charlotte's urging, they open the boxes simultaneously to reveal a series of high-tech watches. The group debates for a while before naming the gadgets Storm Watches and the team the Storm Force. Charlotte explains that the watches will let the team know when they have a mission. While she’s speaking, Casper is reminded by Clair to keep an eye on the team. Casper mentally responds that he’s out of his depth but doesn’t get a response. Noticing his blank expression, Miranda asks if he’s alright and Casper doesn’t answer. Days later, Casper accesses Clair Voyance’s files on the computer terminal. He begins to read through them and compile notes on his teammates. Miranda looks for Liam, eventually finding him on a rooftop overlooking the street. She asks him how he’s finding the team. He responds that they seem fine but that he’s still somewhat unsure given that they haven’t really done anything together. Miranda assures him that he’ll be able to do more as part of a team, but Liam is concerned that the team isn’t being given enough to do. Miranda suggests that as long as they don’t ignore the missions they do receive; they should be able to fight crime as they see fit. Liam agrees and goes back to surveying the street. Miranda asks Liam what he thinks about Casper and Charlotte and he responds by saying that they seem capable. Liam adds that he doesn’t have much to draw from as he is new to things like heroes and alter-egos. Miranda says that it’s okay for Liam to just be himself as he is a good person and that should be enough. He points out that back when he was just Liam, he wasn’t out fighting crime and Miranda concedes the point. She adds that you don’t need to have superpowers to be a super person. Liam says that now that he has powers, he may as well use them. Miranda tries to comfort Liam and tells him not to give up hope as it has only been a few weeks. However, Liam isn’t convinced that there’s a way out of what’s happening to him. Miranda hugs Liam and says that she isn’t going to give up on him. Liam thanks Miranda and half-heartedly returns the hug. The next day, the team is made aware of a new mission. Charlotte presses a button on the watch and is given a holographic representation of a skyscraper downtown. The watch provides more information indicating that there has been an explosion of some kind and that the building has sustained significant damage. Back at the Storm Fortress, Casper and Miranda are made aware of the mission and decide to fly to the location. Charlotte and Skip leave home and begin making their way to the mission by bike. Out wandering the streets, Liam uses using his heightened speed to make his way there on foot. Casper and Miranda arrive first and attempt to assess the situation. They decide to land on the roof of the building and molten rock begins rocketing towards them. Miranda struggles to power up but manages to do so with Casper’s assistance. Still holding Casper, Miranda creates a rippling blue force-field to deflect the attack. Charlotte arrives in time to see Miranda’s holding Casper in her arms. She laments not being the one to hold him and Casper leaps from Miranda’s arms to the roof of the skyscraper. Charlotte tells Skip to activate his rocket feet and scan the area. Looking through Skip’s eyes, she discovers a hole that has been melted into the side of the building. Inside the hole, she sees a creature made of lava preparing to lob molten projectiles at Miranda. Charlotte relays the information to the rest of the team, and Casper asks her not to directly engage the creature. Casper decides that evacuating civilians in the best course of action and begins winching himself down the side of the building. Unable to break through Miranda’s barricade, the creature directs an attack towards Casper. Miranda intervenes, dropping her shield and defending him from the attack. In retaliation, the creature lobs another projectile at Miranda, pushing her far away from the fight. Casper notices that the rope holding him is beginning to burn and takes the opportunity to get inside the building. Liam arrives and speaks briefly with Charlotte about whether Miranda needs their help distracting the creature. Liam sees Miranda gets buffeted back by the lava monster and leaps to her aid. Putting some distance between himself and Charlotte, Liam yells up at the monster and it turns to face him. The monster engages Liam with fireballs, and Liam retaliates by dropping heavy objects on its head. Casper hears the commotion and sees that Liam has arrived. He yells out to Liam and tells him that the reason they’re here is to save people, not to fight the monster. Liam responds by saying that he’s keeping the creature busy so that Casper can save people. Casper observes the creature, identifying it as an elemental villain. He remembers that elemental villains typically have elemental weaknesses. He reiterates that he would prefer Liam attempt to save people than distract the monster but informs Liam that water might have an effect on the creature. Now annoyed, Liam stops engaging the creature and runs towards the building. Casper sneaks in through one of the holes that had been left by the lava monster, he shouts instructions and shepherds people towards the emergency exit. Outside, Charlotte attempts to pinpoint a flaw in the enemy plan but is unsuccessful. She lets the team know that they might be able to remove the creature’s heat source, and they briefly discusses their options. Charlotte begins searching her bag for a gadget as Miranda recovers from the monster’s blow. Charlotte pulls a large gun out of her bag and hooks it up to a nearby fire hydrant. Using the water from the hydrant, she douses the creature causing it to shrink and give off steam. Liam makes it into the building and begins evacuating civilians from the ground up. Miranda unleashes her powers, throwing a large container of sand at the creature and causing its grip on the building to loosen. Charlotte comes to Miranda’s aid, using the gun to distract the creature as she charges an attack. Miranda releases a blast of energy that hits the creature but also takes out a large portion of the building. From inside, Casper witnesses the explosion, and the creature is blasted into a large crater on the ground. He snaps at Miranda for causing damage after they’d discussed it earlier and Charlotte intervenes in an attempt to de-escalate the situation. From her vantage point, Charlotte sees Clair coordinating with the authorities on the ground, but she quickly disappears. Miranda powers down and lands on the roof as Casper and Liam meet up. Liam lets Casper know that he has cleared the lower floors, and Casper asks whether the blast hit any civilians. Liam says that he doesn’t know, and they both search the floor as a precaution. Eventually, they find a handful of civilians slumped over at their desks. They approach and discover that they’re still alive. Casper and Liam search the floor and find a number of people unconscious. They attempt to rouse them, but the civilians are disorientated and don’t remember much prior to falling asleep. Casper finds the situation suspicious and asks Liam to escort the people outside while he stays and looks for clues. He activates his powers and sees a vision of the incident. He notices a cloaked individual who wasn’t with the others they had just found. The figure takes advantage of Miranda’s attack to knock the civilians unconscious and download something from a nearby computer terminal. The figure finishes downloading and walks over to one of the civilians. The vision ends with the individual reaching down, touching the person’s forehead, and vanishing. Casper relays what he saw to the team, and Charlotte searches the terminal. She discovers that the information the figure took was related to extra-dimensional research. Now outside, Liam questions the civilians. They admit that they may have seen a person, however, the only thing they can remember is a shadow. They ask Liam who he works for, and he tells them that he is part of a superhero team. Liam uses the team's previous encounter with the Butcher Boys as an example of their work but distances himself from the damage they caused during that incident. The civilians thank Liam for his help but say that they can handle things from here. Liam is doubtful and points out that if that were true, the team probably wouldn’t have found them unconscious inside of a burning building. There’s a moment of tension before Miranda contacts Liam. She lets him know that the stolen files were about extra-dimensional research and after a brief conversation with the civilians he’s informed that a security team will soon be coming to sweep the building. Liam meets back up with the team and relays the information. The team decides to quickly pull some information from the terminal but don’t have the time to look it over. Charlotte suggests that they go back to the base and suggests that they start calling it the Storm Fortress. They briefly toy with the idea of calling it the Storm Factory but opt for Charlotte's name because it sounds cooler. Miranda offers to fly Casper back to the base however he decides to ride back on the bike with Charlotte instead. Liam and Miranda decide to compete to see who can get back to the base more quickly and they all vacate the building. Casper and Charlotte converse briefly on their way back to the Storm Fortress. Charlotte is initially very complimentary about the way he led the team but lets him know that he should be more careful about running into danger. Casper takes the advice on board but mentions that he often faces criticism like that from Clair. Charlotte replies by saying that if he’s repeatedly being told to be careful, he should probably do it. She offers to write it down for him and mentions that her mother always told her that rushing things will cause big mistakes to happen. Casper says that her mother sounds a lot like Clair and asks Charlotte if she ever finds it annoying to have her mistakes pointed out to her. Charlotte says that she doesn’t mind as knowing what she did wrong will help her avoid doing it again. Hearing this, Casper asks her if it would be a good idea to talk to Miranda about the damage she caused on the mission. She is unsure but suggests that it might help Miranda do better next time. Casper is convinced and decides to speak with Miranda back at the base. In the meantime, Miranda and Liam are the first to return to the Storm Fortress. She attempts to let him win the race but is still several times faster than him. He arrives and she he does her best to comfort him, saying that it was a close race and that he almost won. Liam is sceptical and says that she should have no problem winning when she has the ability to fly. Charlotte and Casper arrive in time to hear this, and she offers to look into a way to allow him to fly as well. Liam considers the offer and suggests that it might help. They begin to converse, and Miranda asks Casper if she could speak with him alone. Charlotte watches as the two of them go off together and points out to Liam that Miranda often gets to spend time alone with Casper. Charlotte is quick to emphasise just how cool she thinks Casper is and Liam begins to suspect that Charlotte’s feelings for Casper are more than just admiration. He decides not to press the issue and the episode ends with Charlotte leaving in a hurry to write her advice down for Casper.